User talk:Lady Blue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gwynneth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SilverFengo (Talk) 15:38, July 30, 2012 Welcome to he wiki [[User:CanidThunder|CanidThunder (talk) 02:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Canis Lupus AwesomusCanidThunder (talk) 02:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC)]] Hi! Hi, Lady Blue. I'm Lachlana. I see you have been fixing up typos in our articles, so thank you for taking the time to look into the pages and fix up the incorrect info :D {{SUBST:Template:Signatures/Lachlana]] 19:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana welcome to the wiki hello lady blue i am nightwolf14 but you can call me night first im ganna tell you...welcome to the wiki and if you wanna chat you can ask me to chat with you on my talk page Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) No, that's wrong. She planned six Guardians of Ga'Hoole books; she didn't know for sure six was it. There for sure will be six Wolves of the Beyond books, ask her herself if you don't believe me. Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 01:00, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Halt : Please stop deleting my Star Wolf edits. : IAMthegreatfengo 01:37, October 22, 2012 (UTC) You've made a lot of unneded edits on Star Wolf. You have no rights to sass me or any other user. Say anything like that one more time, you'll be blocked for two weeks. Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 18:07, October 6, 2012 (UTC) And, congratulations, you just earned yourself a page protection for your edit quarreling. Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 18:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :All I asked for was proof that Star Wolf would be the last book but I never got it. I can't find anything at all that says it will be. I wasn't intending to seem like I wanted to argue with other editors. After bad experiences with another wiki, I'm not willing to believe "I talked to the author/director" to get confirmation on this because of what happened on Ice Age wiki mabye a year and a half or two years ago. Its because of all the rumors that were once there that anything that doesn't have a source or proof posted on the talk page is rumor in my book. I'm sorry if what I said went too far. And I know this is unrelated but for some reason your signature mades everything I write below it small. Is it beacuse I use monobook instead of the new wikia look?--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 18:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was the one who talked to the author. I asked her if Star Wolf was the last book, and she said yes. Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 22:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :oh. Sorry about the misunderstanding and trouble...however I wouldn't be surprised if she does plan to write more like she did Ga'Hoole. We'll have to wait and see though.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Stop Now Lady Blue, cut this out. Stop it with these assumptions. I'll be having a nice little chat with Lachlana now, and you can do nothing about it. Silver Fang 17:40, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :That wasn't an assumption I was making. I was comparing Lutta to Uglamore, that's all. You might be sick of me but I'm sick of having all my edits thought as "false" or "assumptions" lately. Maybe I should just stop editing here. I've been treated more like a vandal than a contributor for every edit I've made at this site in the past few weeks. Based on the emails I get about edits (maybe 1 every 5 weeks), this site would probably be dead if I didn't edit. :I'm sick of the crap I get from admins for trying to edit. That's all. Ever heard of common sense? That's what I have. I don't assume things. I've seen assumptions on this wiki. Saying Lutta went to hagsmire instead of glaumora or vice versa would be an assumption so you contradicted yourself by contacting me about it.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 18:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I warned you. Don't mess with admins, they have power to do things. I'm not trying to be mean and cruel, you're just not being fair to the other users here and the people who want to learn about the books. I didn't block you because you made an assumption, I blocked you because of how you acted. This wiki is not dead either, we have wonderful users that are faithful here. Silver Fang 22:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Lady Blue. I understand that you're just trying to help make the Wikia a better and more organized place, but doing anything to tick off any user, or any administrator, will get you in trouble. I see you've gotten yourself in trouble with Silvah. She does have a right to be ticked off if you're constantly doing many unneeded edits to the Star Wolf page and undoing hers. She also has a right to block you for a while (I will go over your ban and also chat with Silvah), as your messages seemed more like a personal attack then you possibly defending yourself. I don't really know about the whole situation at the moment; I'm writing random from what Ive see so far and I'll need to get more info. I will be seeing what I can do to resolve all this. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 03:50, October 22, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Welcome back : Hi just wanted to say I'm glad to see you're back to editng on the wikia, and stuff hope to see you around. : IAMthegreatfengo No More I've warned you once, I've warned you twice, I've warned you more than three times. Stop spamming the pages. You have no right to delete pictures from pages. Stop now, or get banned again for longer. I've given you plenty of time to think about your editing. This is a wolf wiki, not an owl wiki. Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! 16:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Okay I'm so confused. How is that spamming? If you actually read on the central wiki spamming is talking about things that have nothing to do with a series (and Guardians of Ga'Hoole is related to Wolves of the Beyond so you can't say anything about that), and posting links to things such as websites you started. If there is something I'm doing wrong just tell me instead of saying something like "I've given you plenty of time to think about your editing" beacuse from my memory you never told me what I did wrong except for what I was saying to other people.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 16:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) No deleting info and pictures from articles! Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! 16:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I'll leave the pictures but I didn't delete information from the article I re-worded a few things.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 16:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'm glad this is settled. Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! < Gwynneth I've rea Star Wolf already, that's why I said she had bad eyesight. Caitbob Wilkinson 9:07 December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. I keep forgeting that it is already out on Amazon since I got the rest of the series and Ga'Hoole off Walmart. Until January 5 at the earliest (that's probably when it would get here if I order it January 1) I'm going to be a bit behind in the series.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 14:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC)